


Ne tirez pas sur le scientifique

by Nelja



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles dans lesquels Bob n'aime vraiment pas Brad, et ce dernier essaie d'échapper aux conséquences avec le Pouvoir de la Science (et plus ou moins de succès)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les miracles de la science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



Les miracles de la science, c'est quand le poids de Bob, très supérieur - mais alors très, très - à toutes les autres données, l'entraîne vers le bas à grande vitesse. Le sol, peut-être même couvert ici de saletés chimiques, entame son nez, et Brad est innocent, vraiment, il a juste esquivé un peu.

Personne ne peut prouver _scientifiquement_ que Brad l'a fait exprès. Pourtant, les membres de l'équipage qui le détestent surpassent en nombre - mais alors, beaucoup, beaucoup - ceux qui l'aiment (même si l'amour de Brad pour lui-même est plus pur) ; et c'est injuste.


	2. Contrôle de qualité

"Je tiens à faire remarquer, Bob, en tant que spécialiste et tout ça, que vos insultes ont baissé en qualité ces derniers temps d'au moins quarante-trois pour cent. C'est simple, quand vous me traitez de trace de break, on pourrait presque croire que vous m'aimez bien, et ça devrait vous concerner. D'ailleurs j'ai des graphes pour le prouver, et puis je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir."

"Oh. Et quand je vous tape dessus, on dirait que je vous aime bien ?"

"...Ca dépend. Si je dis oui, vous arrêterez ou vous taperez plus fort ?"


End file.
